Undead
by Druzilla
Summary: Buffy’s a vamp, takes Angels soul away, The scoobies minus Will & Buff give him his soul back. Buff finds a temporary replacement for her mate. -on hold, stuck & lost all my stuff for this fic-
1. PROLOUGE

Title:Undead  
by:CrazyDru  
e-mail: angel01@torg.is, Lestat23@hotmail.com or dilbert@strik.is   
Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
Summary:Buffy's a vamp, takes Angels soul away, The scoobies minus Will & Buff give him his soul back. Buff finds a temporary replacement for her mate. Spike and Dru are also here.  
Couples: W/O, W/?, B/A, B/E, S/D, A/L, G/J, X/C  
Raiting:PG-13, just to be sure.  
Author's note: This is probably my first fic's I wrote, so please don't be too harsh in the feedback. Thanks. Buffy 3. Everything happend until two weeks after the Scoobies relise Angel's back, two weeks after that, it turns into a AU.  
Feedback: Neeeeedddddd 'eeemmm, please R&R!!!!! Please!!!!!  
---  
PROLOUGE  
Buffy's fighting a vampire, She is going to dust the vampire when another vampire attacks her from behind and she looses concision. She bolts up and realizes she's at home. "Maybe it was another nightmare." Buffy says to herself, Angel comes around and when they are on their way to the Bronze, Buffy realizes that she is hungry, so she grabs a jogger that was running in front of them and bites down, she doesn't see the look Angel gives her. Buffy looks at Angel.   
"What, do I have blood on my lips?"   
"Buffy, when did you become a vampire?" Angel asks a little spooked.   
"Isn't this how you want me to be, now I am never going to get old and you and me will always be together."   
"No, I don't want you to be a vamp, you don't even have a soul now. I do and you're going to want fresh, human blood but I won't." Angel disappears.   
"Hey, where are you going. I thought we were going to the Bronze. Oh, well I'll just go on my own, Willow, Oz and Xander are there."   
***  
At the Bronze, Buffy spots Willow, Oz and Xander and heads over to them.   
"Oh, Buffy here is the cross you forgot at my place." Willow hands Buffy the cross.   
"Can you hold onto it for a while, thanks, Will. Xander, dance?"   
Without even taking the cross, Buffy and Xander head for the dancefloor. She gets Xander to go out with her for some fresh air.   
"Buffy, are you okay?"   
"I'm a little hungry, but that's nothing we can't fix."   
"Okay, should we fetch Willow and Oz and grab something to eat?" Xander asks.   
"Oh, no I think I'll have my snack here." She says that while here back is in Xander, then she attacks but Angel saves Xander at the nick of time.   
"Buffy, this is Xander, a friend."   
But Buffy says,   
"A vampire doesn't have human friends. When you stop with the soul crap, come and find me. Gotta run, bye."   
***  
  
TBC....  
  
(R&R, please!!!!! Tell me what ya think.) 


	2. What should we do?

Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
***  
CHAPTER.1  
Giles, Willow, Xander, Angel and Oz are at Giles place.   
"I don't think I have ever heard off such a thing as a Vampire Slayer been turned into a Vampire." Giles says shocked. "This is just horrible, I just hate this." Willow says shocked.  
"Same here, Will, same here." Xander said in a low voice.   
"What should we do." Angel asks.   
"I don't know, I'll start researching, but Willow and Xander should go home and sleep and, Angel, you just do what you do at night."   
***  
It is in the middle off the day, when Angel wakes up. He senses somebody in the room.   
"Hello! I know your there, come out."   
"I couldn´t stay away from you." Buffy says when she steps out off the shadow. He now sees her; She is wearing a very Dru like dress.   
"Do you like my dress, Angel?" she asks him.   
"Why are you dressed like Drusilla, Buffy?"  
"I didn't mean to stir up memories, I just saw this dress and thought it would look nice on me and the girl wearing it was very NICE TO ME." Then she wanders over to where Angel is sitting in the bed and she's about to kiss him. But he stops her, but she's stronger than him, so she easily pins him under. She moves in for a kiss but he struggles for a second but then something snaps and he kisses her back and they do it. He wakes up with a familiar pain. Buffy's lying next to him.   
"She's a vampire. I don't have to run away, but should I?" he asks himself. A little later he's Angelus again, he had decided not run away.  
***  
At the library Willow, Giles, Xander and Oz are there researching, when ANGEL comes in and asks Giles if he has found something out.   
"No, but we are still searching. Does everybody hear that noise or is it just me lacking sleep."  
"No, I hear it too. Should I go and check it out?" Xander asks.   
When he's outside, Buffy grabs him. She's all dressed in leather. They go into the library and Buffy bites him in the neck and drinks a little blood, then she looks up and asks Angelus.   
"Angelus, do you want some."  
"Sure, why not." and he bites down on the other side off Xanders neck.   
Then they drop Xander and run out off the library.  
"Oh, god! Xander, are you okay?" Willow runs over to he lies.   
"Yeah, what just happened?"  
"You were bitten by Angel and Buffy." Oz says dryly,  
"I know, but isn't Angel one off us?"  
"It seems that Buffy's taken Angels soul away."   
***  
Buffy's at the Bronze looking for a girl she can turn into a Vampire girl friend. She spots a girl that seems to be all alone. She goes up behind her and bumps into her, so some of the girls drink spills on Buffy.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." The girl says,  
"Oh, it's all right. It's not like it was my favorite shirt."  
"I'm Nadia. Sorry again. I'm just new in town and somebody told me this was the hottest and only club worth visiting in Sunnydale."  
"Yeah, that fits. So you don't know anybody here yet."  
"No, but I'm talking to you. Do you go to Sunnydale High?"  
"Yep, my last year in Sunny high. Watch out for the principal, Mr. Snyder. He's such a rat."   
"Yeah, I've heard kids talk about him, is he really that bad?"  
"Worse!" They talk for a while, but then Buffy says,   
"Oh my god, I'm late. Mom's going to kill me!"  
"What's the matter?"  
"I promised my mom that I would baby-sit my sister tonight. I really gotta go. Nice to meet you, Bye."  
"Bye." Nadia shouts after her. Well, at least she knows somebody in this weird, little town.  
***  
Next night when Nadia's walking home from The Bronze she has this feeling like somebody's following her, she hears somebody shouting after her.  
"Hey, Nadia wait up!"  
"Oh hey, Buffy! I didn't see you at school today and when I asked about you, they all said that you hadn't been in school for a few weeks, Something wrong?"  
"Nothing much!" Buffy says and then she attacks.   
When Nadia wakes up, She's in a room. She stands up and walks to a door.   
She opens the door and walks into a larger room that seems to be the hall. There she sees somebody sleeping on a couch.  
***  
  
TBC......  
  
(R&R, please!!!!! Tell me what ya think.) 


	3. Hello, who are you?

Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
***  
CHAPTER.2  
Angelus wakes up and sees a young girl, about Buffy's age standing a few feet away from the couch.   
"Hello, who are you?"  
"I'm Nadia. What am I doing here? where am I?"  
"I don't know. Me and my girlfriend live here."  
"Do you perhaps know a girl named Buffy?"  
"Yeah, I know a girl named Buffy. That's my girlfriend's name."  
"The Buffy you know does she have short, blond hair and went to Sunny high?"  
"Yeah, that's her. I met her at the Bronze."  
"Yep, that's my Buffy!"  
"You look like you are older than her."  
"Yeah, I am 24."  
Then Buffy comes home.   
"Is this a girl friend off yours? She says her name's Nadia, ring a bell?"  
"Yeah, I met her at the Bronze! I see you've met my Angel."  
"Yeah, he says he's 24."  
"He is!" She goes to Angelus and kisses him.   
"But aren't you, like only 17 years old. Isn't he a little old for you?"   
"Yeah, I guess, but hey, if you are deeply in love, age doesn't matter, right?"  
"Right..." Then Buffy asks Nadia if she's hungry.   
"Actually, I'm little hungry. What am I doing here?"  
"Angel and I were going to the Bronze. We can grab something on the way. The refrigerator's always empty."  
***  
Willow, Xander and Oz are at the Bronze because Buffy and Angel might be there. They see them come in, but there's a third person with them, girl about Buffy age. Beautiful, they're not sure if she's a vampire or just a snack they're playing with, like kids play with their food, because Angel and Buffy are no ordinary vampires. They're all talking together when they walk up to the upper level of the Bronze and go to a quiet spot where they can talk and DRINK in peace.  
***  
Buffy asks Nadia if she knows any exotic names, because she's thinking about changing her name.   
"What about Naomi? I have a cousin that's named Naomi!"  
"I like it. From now on my name is Naomi. Angelus, what'd you think?"  
"I like it!" Angelus says.   
***  
Naomi's dancing with this guy and Nadia asks Angelus if he doesn't get jealous when Naomi's dancing   
with other guys.   
"No, I know they're just snack in her eyes."  
"Snack! What do you mean?"   
She then sees that Naomi's bitten down in to her dance partners neck. Naomi finishes,   
"Well, that was refreshing. Want some, Nadia?"   
Then Angelus bites down into the girl he'd started dancing with.   
"You guys are freaking me out!"  
"Come on, have some, you must be starving." Angelus hands Nadia the women he was drinking from,   
"Come on, have some." Nadia takes the women and bites down. She completely drains the women's body of any blood. "Feel better?"   
"Much better, thanks." She runs her tongue over her lips to take the blood left on her lips.   
"We should go before somebody notices what's wrong with our snack?" Naomi says.   
***  
Xander, Oz and Willow see Angelus, Buffy and the other girl leave. A few minutes pass, but then Cordy comes from where Angelus & co. had been.   
"What's a matter, Cordy?"  
"There are two body's up there with bite marks. Vampires think they can just come in here and have a drink! where is Buffy when you need her." Cordy says as she wanders away.   
***  
Naomi and Nadia are at home. But Angelus went out to get them a late night snack if they would get hungry later on. "So do you want to meet my FRIENDS. Giles, Willow and Xander? Xander is pretty cute; you'd like him.... as a snack, or you could turn him."  
"So, he's pretty cute, huh? What about you're other friends Jeeves and Will?"  
"Giles and Willow. They're okay. Willow's the computer geek, Giles the brain and Xander just there."  
"So, did Angelus make you?"  
"No, actually I was a Vampire slayer and he was a Vampire with a soul. And when he had a soul he went under the name Angel, but his real name's Angelus, but as I was saying, after a while we were crazy for each other and we slept together the night I turned 17 and he lost his soul. Because of that he ran away from me so Angelus wouldn't hurt me and then I sent him to a demon dimension a few months later. But as I was going to take him out, something happened and he was Angel again but I had to kill him. I kissed him, told him that I loved and told him to close his eyes and then I stabbed him with a sword. And he was sucked into the demon dimension instead of the World and that was just TOO MUCH for me. So I skipped town for a few months and went to LA. But I came back. It was really hard getting back into Sunny high, but I did and then I started to go out with this guy named Scott Hope, but after being with him for a while, Angel some how came back from the demon dimension. Then Scott dumped me and my friends found out that Angel was back and thought he was still Angelus."  
Angelus had returned home with a two guys and girl. They feed, then Naomi continues her story.   
"So when did you become a vampire?"  
"A few weeks after Angel returned. I was fighting this Vamp and I thought he was alone but there was another one and the first vamp turned me into a vamp and I took Angels soul away from him and he became Angelus again. The sun is coming up, we should go to bed and to night we'll have some fun with my FRIENDS! Angelus, come to bed!"  
That evening when the Sun had just set. Naomi, Angelus and Nadia were up and ready to have some fun with Naomi's FRIENDS.  
***  
  
TBC....  
  
(R&R, please!!!!! Tell me what ya think.) 


	4. THE GIRL

Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
***  
CHAPTER.3  
Outside the Bronze, Willow and Xander are walking home, Oz had gone a bit earlier home, when they hear a noise from an alley not far from them. They go to check what the noise was and they see THE GIRL that had been with Angelus and Buffy the other night. Xander asks her if she's all right.   
"Yeah, right! I was only mugged like 2 minutes ago. Could you, maybe walk me home, because I'm afraid to walk home alone."  
"Sure, we'll walk you home. Right, Xander?"  
"Sure." They walk her home and she thanks them and Willow asks her for her name.   
"My name is Nadia and I think you two know my friends that are behind you, Angelus and Naomi."   
But they can't turn around before they loose conscious. They wake up chained in the Mansion and the suns almost up. Nadia stands in front off Xander.   
"Naomi was right, you're kind a cute."  
"Who's Naomi?"   
Naomi comes in and says. "That's me!"  
"But you're name's Buffy."  
"Well, I changed it. Angelus and me are going to bed. Nadia, You can have a little sip off Xander but don't finish him, we are expecting visitors tonight."  
"Who?"  
"You don't know them, Dru and Spike."  
"You mean the Vamp that Angelus made crazy and then made her a vamp and then Dru made Spike?"  
"Yeah. Don't be late for bed."   
"I'm not hungry, so I'm thinking about going to bed too. Don't try anything funny, because we have to have something for Spike and Dru tonight!" Nadia and Naomi go to bed.  
"This is creepy. We have to get out off here before they wake up."  
"I'm going to try a freeing spell." The spell works and they escape into the day.   
***  
Giles is reading a rather interesting book when somebody pounds on the door. He goes to the door and finds Xander and Willow, as they rush in and start to talk both at the same time.   
"Slow down. Willow, you first."  
"Well, we were going home from the Bronze last night, when we heard a strange noise coming from a alley nearby, so we decided to check it out. When we come in the alley, there's this girl. She said she had been mugged couple minutes ago and she was afraid to walk home alone, so we walked her home. When we were in front of her house I asked her what's her name was and she said Nadia and then she said; "I you think know two off my friends, Angelus and Naomi."  
Xander cuts in."The next thing we know is that we're chained up in the Mansion and Nadia is talking about that some Naomi was right, that I was kind a cute. I ask who's Naomi and then Buffy comes in and tells us that she's Naomi, that she changed her name. Then she tells Nadia that she and Angelus are going to bed, Because you know, the sun was coming up, she also told her that she could have a little sip of me but she couldn't drain me, because they were expecting guests."   
Willow interrupts Xander. "Nadia asks who. And Buffy says it's Spike and Dru. I mean, we were going to be drained by Angelus, Dru, Spike, Nadia and Buffy. Ewe!" Xander interrupts Willow.   
"But they probably would have to find other people, because they're five and we were only two. Anyway, Willow here saved us with a little freeing spell."  
"You say Spike and Dru are back in town and are going to meet with Buffy and Angelus? Buffy has changed her name into Naomi and the girl you saw with them at the Bronze the other night, is a vampire too.Right?"  
"Right."   
"So, what are we going to do?" Xander asks.   
"I don't know. We'll have to find something out."  
***  
The sun was down and everybody in the mansion were waking up.   
"Dam, they've escaped! How could they have done that, wait a minuet. Willow must have used a freeing spell.   
Angelus, what are we now going to serve Spike and Dru when they arrive?" Naomi says pissed.   
"Well, maybe they want to go out for a bite."   
Spike and Dru have arrived at the Mansion. Naomi explains that they're dinners escaped.   
"So, we'll just go out for a bite, but I need to freshen up a bit. Where can I do that, Buffy?" Dru asks.   
"Actually her name is Naomi now."  
"Come on! I'll show you where you can freshen up and I'll introduce you to Nadia, she's still asleep, but I was just going wake her up."   
Spike and Angelus are left alone in the hall. "So, did you turn Buf...Naomi into a vampire?" Spike asks excited.   
"No, somebody else did that, but she took that pesky soul from me."   
"So, who's Nadia?"  
"Oh, Naomi is Nadia's sire." Angel explains.   
"You're joking. What, she's been a vampire for like two weeks and she's already a sire. You must be so proud off her, how long where you a vampire before you sired you're first?"   
The girls come back soon and they're stunning in their dresses.   
"Where did you gals get those dresses? They are hotter than hell."   
"Oh, we were coming out off the Mansion. We were going to SHOP something hot, when these girls come up to us and ask if we live in the house, if they could use the phone. So we drained them and took their dresses."   
***  
  
TBC....  
  
(R&R, please!!!!! Tell me what ya think.) 


	5. Cordy, always looking HOT!

Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
***  
CHAPTER.4  
The Bronze, Cordy's there. But she's thinking about leaving because their's no fun being alone the Bronze, but then she sees Buffy and Angel come in and she is stunned at the dress Buffy's wearing. It's a low-cut, blood red leather dress and well, Angel's wearing his regular clothes. She was going to go to them and say hi, but then she sees that they are not alone.  
Buffy and the other two girls are all wearing the exact dress, except they are not in the same colors. The first girl's(Dru) dress is Dark brown and the second girl's black and Buff's in the Blood red dress.   
***  
Angelus and Naomi notice Cordy and go to her.   
"Cordy! What's up?" Naomi says almost too happy.   
"Cordy, always looking HOT!" Angelus says, not what he would usually says.   
"This is Nadia, she's new in town and these are David and Sarah, their old friends of mine from LA."   
Naomi, Angelus, Nadia, Spike, Dru and Cordy are going to a party 'David' told them about.Cordy hears somebody calling her name and she turns around and Willow and Xander.   
***  
"Don't go with them. Cordy, they're all Vamps." Willow shouts.  
"What? they are all what? Because I thought you said they were all Vamps."  
"They're right, we are all vampires, and by the way I've changed my name to Naomi."   
Naomi attacks Cordy. Willow and Xander rescue her. They run to Giles's place.   
***  
"Why didn't I know that Buffy was a vampire and Angel had lost his soul?" Cordy asks shocked.   
"Maybe because you haven't been hanging around with us for a while."  
"Well, hello! You kissed Willow. I mean you were after all my boyfriend at the time."   
***  
The Mansion, the sun was almost down. Spike and Dru spent the night in the guestroom and Nadia got herself a playmate named Riley. She lured him to her when he was going to the Bronze with a couple of friends. He told his friends to go on ahead and he came to talk to her, Where she sat on a bench. And then they went to the Bronze together, then he walked her home. When they were almost home she bit him and turned him into a vamp. Naomi is first to wake up, then Angelus, Spike, Dru and then Nadia. They are all going out when Riley comes out off Nadia's bedroom and asks where he is.   
"Hi, do you remember me? Nadia? We went to the Bronze last night and then you walked me home... and I made you into a vampire." Nadia says as nothing could be more natural.   
"What! A vampire! Let me guess you're all vampires."  
"That's right! You must be Riley. I'm Naomi; this is Angelus, my boyfriend and my friends Spike, Dru and Nadia." "Are you hungry? Because, we were going out for a bite." Nadia asks, a little confused Riley.   
"Actually, yeah."   
***  
Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordy are patrolling, when they see Buffy, Angelus & co. feasting on some people, they see that another one has joined them. They try to fight them but Buffy and the others are too strong and Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordy were clearly out-numbered. they went to help Giles research.   
***  
  
TBC....  
  
(R&R, please!!!!! Tell me what ya think.) 


	6. Oh, your up! You hungry?

Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
***  
CHAPTER.5  
Willow, Xander, Cordy, Oz and Giles are still researching. If there had been any other vampire slayers that had been turned into vampires instead of just killed, so far zero, but they still had to look through lot's and lot's of Watcher's journals.   
***  
It's dark when Willow heads home to change clothes, Giles didn't think it was such a good idea to go out into the dark, but she promised to be very careful not to get caught by Buffy and co. She's attacked on her way to the library.   
Next when Willow wakes up she has no idea where she is, she starts to wander around and she realizes she must be in the mansion and she's terribly hungry, just not for food. She starts to look for Naomi. She finds Naomi in the Hall with Angelus, Nadia and Riley.   
"Oh, your up. You hungry?"  
"Yeah!" Willow says.   
She goes out to grab a bite. She meets Xander shortly after she finished her meal and decided to play a little with him.   
"Xander, thank good you are here, you gotta help me. Buffy and Angelus caught me. I used the same freeing spell that I used last time but I think they are after me."   
She speaks fast and acts as she's scared. "Okay, slow down. We should go to Giles."  
***  
At Giles's place,   
"What happened?" Giles asks slowly.   
"I used a freeing spell before they could get their fangs on me. I gotta go home. Bye."   
She leaves with her back into them and a big smile on her face.   
"You can always come to my place, you know that!" Xander calls after her. Willow's smile grows.   
Willow grabs a snack, then heads home.   
"So what did you do while you were out?" Naomi asks when Willow walks in.   
"I can get into Giles's and Xander's homes at any time now and I grabbed a snack on my way home."   
***  
When Joyce arrives back from L.A, she was not surprised by coming home to an empty house.   
"Buffy's probably out slaying something , maybe at the Bronze with her friends or something."   
But when she'd left Buffy was acting a little weird.   
"I hope she's not coming down with something. She's been very pale, hasn't eat very much and I haven't heard from her. Though Giles was trying to tell me something when I was leaving Last Friday. Okay, stop talking to yourself, Joyce!"  
***  
"Why haven't you killed her yet, Naomi?" Angelus asks.   
"Because I want to play with her until she figures out that I'm a vampire or I get bored!" Naomi answers.   
***  
Willow's at the Bronze with Xander, he dosen't know she's a vamp. Willow gets hungry and says she's going to the loo. Xander sits down at a table, meanwhile Willows draining a guy near the toilets and then she goes back to where Xander is waiting.   
"I have to go home, you know study, study, study!"   
Vamp-Willow and Xander leave. When she parts with Xander, she goes to the Mansion.  
"Did ya kill him tonight, Will?" Nadia asks when Willow comes in.   
"No, I'm not bored with him yet, I'll probably turn him next week. Where are you and Riley going?" Willow asks. "We're going to the park to find a snack, wanna come, Willow?"  
"No, I gotta talk to Naomi. Bye!"  
***  
Willow walks into the hall where Naomi is making out with Angelus on the couch.   
"So what are the plans for the rest of the night?"  
"Well, nothing special! How was your DATE with Xander? Killed him yet?" Naomi walks towards Willow.   
"No! But I'm probably going to turn him next week. I just wanna have a little more fun. Killed Joyce yet?"  
"No, but I'm going to!" Naomi says hastily.  
***  
Nadia and Riley are at the park. They see a juicy couple heading for the park-exit and decide to follow them. They don't know that there is someone watching them.  
***  
Giles was telling Joyce the horrible news about her daughter.   
"She's been a vampire for 2 weeks and I'm just finding out about it now! Well, it sure explains a lot. Why didn't I know this sooner? Why hasn't she killed me yet? I'm her mother and I didn't even know she was dead. I'm a bad mother!" She almost screams at Mr.Giles.   
"Well, we weren't sure at first and then you went away, I tried to tell you. We thought she wouldn't bother with you. But maybe we were wrong. I mean she's learning from Angelus, so maybe she's not just another vampire!"   
"She's not just another vampire! Mr. Giles, She was a vampire slayer and don't you think she's going to remember everything she learned from you. Angel is probably going to teach her VAMPIRE things."   
***  
  
TBC....  
  
(R&R, please!!!!! Tell me what ya think.) 


	7. Chinese, Mexican, Pizza or Thai?

Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
***  
CHAPTER.6  
Back at the Mansion, only Angelus and Naomi are home.   
"So, what do you want for dinner tonight? Chinese, Mexican, Pizza or Thai?" Angelus asks Naomi. (He's meaning the person who delivers the food.~CrazyDru.)  
"Let's go out tonight, maybe to the Bronze or something!"  
"Let's go to the Bronze then!" Angelus says playfully.   
***  
Nadia and Riley are about to sink their fangs into their victims throats, when somebody rips them away and tells the couple to RUN!!!. Nadia gets up and faces a young girl, about 16 years old.   
"You are ether a very stupid girl or the new slayer. I think you're slayer. Naomi told me all about your kind. Ya know she was a Slayer herself, that's why she knows so much, yeah, I believe her name was Buffy. What's your name?"  
"My name is non off your business, vampire!" The slayer said as they were getting ready to fight.   
"Maybe we should just go and let Naomi and Angelus know there's a new Slayer in town, Nadia!" Riley says as he backs away from the two girls.   
"Riley, you coward! Come here and help or I'll stake you myself!"   
The Slayer attacks Nadia.   
"So Angel is Angelus, my watcher has told me many things about him. He was cruel, then he got his soul back, then he lost his soul and became Angelus again and then BUFFY sent him to another dimension. But he somehow came back and was Angel and now he's Angelus again. This is one weird Vampire!"   
Then she stakes Nadia.   
"And since you're dying, my name is Laura may!"   
When Laura was going to take care of RILEY as NADIA had called him, he was gone.   
"Damn!I'll get him later!"  
***  
Giles was drowning in books when he thought he heard somebody come into the library.   
"Hello, is somebody here?"   
"Mister Giles, I'm Laura may, the new vampire Slayer."   
Giles was stunned, this girl was at least 16 years old, a little higher than Buffy had been and had long, red hair.   
"Mr. Giles, are you alright?"   
Her watcher had sent her here after he had gotten a call from the Watchers council. They told him that the Slayer in Sunnydale had been killed. They didn't say she had been turned, maybe they didn't know. But now she was the vampire slayer, before that she had only been in training.   
Giles had called Xander, Oz and Cordy to help him research more, but he hadn't gotten hold of Willow.   
***  
They all go into the Library and there in one off the chairs is sitting a girl they don't know.   
"Who's that?" Xander asks without taking his eyes from the girl.   
"Maybe she's the new Slayer!" Cordy says jokingly.   
Then Giles steps out of his office.   
"Oh, you're here! Oz, did you find Willow?"   
"No, her mom said she hasn't been home that much these last days." Oz says worried.   
"Well, I'd like you to meet Laura May. She's the new Vampire slayer." Giles says as he goes back into his office.   
***  
Laura follows Giles into his office.  
"Why did you tell them who I am, why did you call them? I thought this was a secret, that no one was supposed to know."  
"You have to understand that Buffy was a very special Slayer. She had friends and a life besides the slaying. She was in this school with them."  
***  
"I was right!" Cordy almost shouts.   
"Easy, Cordy. She might hear you. She's not like Buffy, she's probably more like Kendra or Faith."   
"You think she's going to let us help her, since we know who she is?"  
"I don't know, Cordy. Let's just hope so."   
***  
At the Mansion, Naomi and Angelus just came back from the Bronze. Riley was home, Naomi didn't like what she sensed.   
"The new slayer staked Nadia."   
"We should do something about her. Don't you think so, Angelus ?" She asks frustrated.  
"We can't get close enough to see unless we fight her and we don't know how good she is. We need a spy."  
"How? she'll sense that we are vampires and stake us within a sec." Riley asks curious.  
"It doesn't have to be a vamp but it would be better. I was a Vampire slayer for years. I didn't at first sense the vampires around me. It took time to hone my skills."  
Willow had just arrived home and sees all the serious faces. "Why the serious faces? who died! Okay, who DIED?"   
"Nadia."  
"The new Slayer dusted her. But Riley escaped. We need a spy."  
"They don't know I'm a vamp yet, maybe I could go and spy on them."  
"Okay, but be careful. We don't know how good she is, but that's why are sending you to spy. They're probably all   
at the library."  
***  
  
TBC.....  
  
(R&R, please!!!!! Tell me what ya think.) 


	8. Who’s Laura?

Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
***  
CHAPTER.7  
They were all about to leave the library, when Willow comes through the doors.  
"So, what are we doing tonight?"  
"Umh, we were going out to patrol. Laura's already gone." Xander says.  
"Who's Laura ?"  
"Laura's the new slayer! Where have you been?" Cordy asks.  
"Here and there. Should we go?"  
"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?" Oz asks Willow worried.   
"Yeah! Let's go."  
***  
The Scooby gang had just finished patrolling and were now at the Bronze, Giles had gone home.  
"This is so much harder without Buffy around. But now we have Laura. So it should be okay."  
"I don't know! Cordy, I'm still going to miss Buffy. A lot of things are diffrent now that she's a vamp."   
Says a little sad Xander.   
"Come on, cheer up. At least she's not DEAD dead." says a little too happy Willow.   
"Why are you so happy, Will?"  
"I just think just because our best friend is a vampire we shouldn't be too sad!"  
"How can you say that! Will, It's a bad thing that she's a vamp. We should be sad!"  
"Sorry! you don't have to bite my head off. Anyway, I should get going. Do you think this Laura is any good,Xander?"  
"Why don't you just ask her?"  
Laura had just entered through the front door of the Bronze. Willow hurrys out the backdoor.   
***  
Laura spotts Xander, Oz, Cordelia and that Willow girl hurring towards the backdoor. The others had told her about her, she was the one learning to be a wicca, at least she thought it was her.   
"Wonder why she didn't use the front door?"  
She reaches Xander, Oz and Cordelia.  
"Why was Willow in a such a hurry to get out of here, Oz?"  
"I think she just wanted to get home. How was your patrol?"  
"Yeah, stake any vamps?" Xander ask curious,  
"A few fresh from the grave. Where is Mr.Giles?"  
"Oh, he went home. Him and his books!"   
"Thank you, Cordelia. I have to go see him. Bye!"  
"Wait! We'll go with you. There's nothing holding us here."  
"Okey. Hurry up!"  
***  
They're all at Giles place, Xander's half-asleep on the sofa. Oz is talking to Cordy. Laura is reading a book and of course Giles is reading a book.  
"What if we try to give Buffy and Angel they're souls back, Cordy?"  
"We could just stake them!"  
"Shouldn't we try to save them first!"  
"Actually that's a good idea." Giles had heard Oz's and Cordy's conversation.  
"Staking them or give them back there souls?"  
"Try to give them back their souls!"  
"But we'd have to talk to Willow about that, she did it the last time!" Xander says, now totally awake.  
"What spell?"  
"The Ritual of Restoration"  
"Isn't that spell a little too heavy for someone who's just still learning, right? She really did it? did it work?"   
"Yeah, from her hospital bed. When Angel was bad, he needed some information from Giles. When we were all at   
the library, these vamps came in and wrecked the place. When Kendra tried to stop them, Drusilla hypnotized her and slit her throat with one of her fingernails. Anyway, Willow gets a bookcase on top off her and they knock me unconscious and kidnap Giles."  
"Who was Kendra and where was Buffy?"  
"Kendra was another Slayer and Buffy was meeting Angel."  
"Why was there another Slayer and why was Buffy meeting with Angelus. Wasn't he bad?"  
"Well, the master drowened her and she was dead for a few seconds, I revived her with mouth to mouth and she probably wasn´t supposed to die right away, anyway so Kendra was called. Buffy was trying to kill him, I think.  
Then she figured out that he was just buying time for Dru and her crew to kidnap Giles."  
"Oh, You seem to have experienced many horrible things!"  
"Yeah, our lives totally changed after we met Buffy. Then there's Faith, but we don't talk that much to her."  
"Who's Faith?"  
"Faith's the Slayer that was called after Dru killed Kendra."  
"Oh! okay, mr.Giles..."  
"Please, call me Giles!"  
"Okay! Giles, should we try to do that spell?"  
"Yeah, why not. But we should talk to Willow first."  
"Oz, you call Willow tomorrow. Cordelia and Xander, you should go and find two Orbs of Thesulahs. And Laura, you and I should find that spell. Last time I knew it was on a floppy that Buffy and Willow found in Jenny's classroom."  
"Who's Jenny?"  
"She was Giles's girlfriend and a gypsy spy. Angel snapped her neck when he found out that she had found The Ritual of Restoration. Angel put her in Giles's bed and when Giles came home he thought that Jenny had Put on the music on, had bought the roses, brought the Champaign and written the note. But it was all Angel's work." Xander said a little angry now, "Why don't we just give Buffy her soul back and dust Angel."  
"Because Buffy would never forgive us for have given her, her soul back and just staked Angel." Cordy says to Xander.  
"Okey, let's all try to get some sleep now." Giles says a little hasty.  
***  
  
TBC....  
  
(R&R, please!!!!! Tell me what ya think.) 


	9. Lot of people buy them as paperweights, ...

Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
***  
CHAPTER.8  
The next day when they wake up at Giles's place they have a quick breakfast and then start working. Oz tries and tries to phone Willow, but nobody ever answers. Cordy and Xander go every were serching for Orbs of Thesulahs. And Giles and Laura go to Willow's house to look for the spell.  
***  
When the sun's down, they're all back at Giles's place. Not all doing so well.  
"Xander and Cordy, did you find The orbs?" Giles asks a little tense  
"Well, we only found one orb. Lot of people buy them as paperweights. Very popular. Did you find the spell?" Xander asks hopeful.  
"Yes, we did, after a long serch, we found out that it was in Willows laptop. Perhaps, she was going to try it again,   
I don't know. Oz, any luck reching Willow."   
"No, I'm really getting worried, Giles!"   
Giles starts the Ritual, since he's the only one who knows enough about witchcraft except maybe for Willow.  
***  
Angelus bolts up in bed with an all too familiar pain and as soon as he became Angelus, he's Angel again.  
He's sleepy, he's confused about why Buffy's in his bed, and he goes back to sleep. He was too tired to notice anything weird about BUFFY.  
***  
Naomi wakes up the next evening. She starts by waking Angelus up, so they can get something to eat.  
"Wake up, I'm hungry. If you don't wake up soon, I'm going without you."  
***  
When they get to the Bronze, they dance a while and then they go to the upper level to have some peace and quiet.   
"Should I get you something to drink?" He asks her.  
"No, not thirsty!"  
"Would you like to dance?" asks the cute, young guy at the next table.  
"Yeah, sure, Do you mind, Angelus."  
"Okay...Did you just call me Angelus?" he asks but she's already gone.  
He goes over to were the guy and Buffy are dancing. When he was going to ask the guy if he could cut in on their dance, he notices that there's blood on the guy's shirt collar. He says "Buffy!" as she looks up at him in her normal, innocent face with only one thing diffrent. There's blood in the corners of her mouth. He thinks maybe the guy has ketchup on his shirt collar and maybe Buffy hurt herself in the mouth. But he smells the blood. And there are two puncture wounds on his neck.  
"What?"  
"You're a vampire!"  
"Duh, so are you!"  
"But, Buffy you were a Vampire slayer!"  
"Do we have to go over that again, Angelus. Did you just call me Buffy? You know my names Naomi. Unless! unless you're Angel. I...I have to go!" She hurries down towards the exit.  
Angel just stands there confused. The guy Naomi bit is still unconscious, she didn't take to much to kill him but Angel had to let someone know about him, so they would call an ambulance. He did that then he went to Giles place.   
Buffy had looked like Dru, in all her madness, when she figured out that he was Angel again.  
***  
When Angel is on his way to Giles flat he thinks, *Who could've turned a slayer? who's strong enough? Maybe she was distracted.*  
***  
Giles was heating some Te when he heard a knock on the door, he thought it might be Willow, Xander or somone.   
But when he opend the door, it was Angelus.  
"Angelus, you can't come in and I won't invite you!"  
"No, I'm Angel. Did you know that Buffy's a vamp. Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
"Wait minute!" He goes and get's a stake.  
"Why do you have that, it's me Angel?"  
"Just in case you're Angelus pretending to be Angel."  
Maybe Angel wasn't showing it but he felt like he was dying all over again.  
"Come in, but I still have the Stake."  
"Did the orb dissappear when you did the spell?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Then it worked. It's me Angel."  
Giles calls the Scobbie's. When they arrive they all had weapons. Off course they don't trust him for one second.  
Bits and pieces have been coming to Angel again about the time he was Angelus.  
"I have bad news. Buffy changed Willow. I'm so sorry."  
***  
Naomi was looking for something to eat when she bumps into Spike and Dru,  
"Why the long face, Naomi?"Spike asks the sad vampiress in front off him.  
"My Angelus is all gone!" She says, sounding a little like Dru.  
"I felt something diffrent, but he did the same thing to me. I say, you should just get a new one. Do you want to share Spike with me?" Dru asks the former Slayer,  
"No, I think I'll find someone by myself, but thanks."  
***  
"What! She turned Willow! Well, that explains a lot, She was acting so weird and we haven't seen her for a long time. No wonder, she was hurrying to get out of the Bronze when Laura came in." Xander said, inside he was breaking down. This was his second childhood friend to be turned into a vamp. First Jesse, then Willow and Buffy. The scooby gang was shrinking. Only friends left were Oz, Giles, Cordy and well, kinda Angel. Though he still didn't like him.  
"Who's Lau..."Angel was about to ask when Laura comes in when she notices Angel points her crossbow at him where he sits in Giles's sofa.  
"That would be Laura may! The new slayer on the hellmouth."Cordy says,   
"Laura, it's okay. This is Angel. We succefully resouled him, you can put the crossbow down." Giles said to the slayer who was looking him over,  
"Are there more vamps like you? I mean with a soul?" Laur asks the tall, dark & gourgeus Vamp with a soul in the sofa,  
*No wonder this Buffy fell for him. He so cute you could eat him up! Stop that Laura, he's still a vamp.*   
"Oh!!" She sit down in a chair besides the sofa, still looking at the vamp in the sofa,  
"Man, what is it with you, Angel?" Xander says a little harsh,  
"What do you mean, Xander?"Angel stops looking at the red haired slayer to look at a very mad Xander,  
"You and slayers! She sees you and is about to kill you, when G-man says you have a soul and she melts into a chair. What is it with you?" Xnder almost shouts,  
"He's just gourgeus! You would have to be blind not to notice him." Cordy says to a very agitated Xander.   
***  
  
TBC.....  
  
(R&R, please!!!!! Tell me what ya think.) 


	10. I’m from Iceland

Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
***  
CHAPTER.9  
Naomi is looking for a new guy to replace Angel. But no one will ever totally replace the space left behind by Angel.  
But someone who looks like Angel would do for now. She spots a guy that looks like Angel. She walks over to him and starts to talk to him.  
"Are you looking for something?"  
"Yes, actually could you tell me were I can find the Bronze."  
"Sure, I'll take you there. By the way, my name is Naomi. What's your name?"  
"My name is Eríkur."  
"Eric?"  
"No, Eríkur. But you could call me that. But Eríkur is my real name."  
"That's a weird name. Where are you from?" Naomi looks at the guy. Tall, brown hair, green eyes. *Green eyes, just like me. He's perfect! looks like Angelus, but also like me.*  
"I'm from Iceland. I came here with my girlfriend, Helga, she wanted to stop in this town. I think one of her friends moved here or something." They are walking in towards the Bronze,  
"Oh! Where's Iceland?" She asks while she's thinking about if she should drain him or turn him, *Turn him, he's perfect.*   
"It's an island in the atlantic ocean. Have you heard about Björk?"  
"Yeah, she's strange. Are you all like that?" She asks as they are very close to the Bronze,  
"No, No. Very few are like her, I think."  
"Where's your girlfriend?"  
"She's visiting the friend who moved here or something. So, I decided to look around in this town. Sunnydale! That's a strange name!"  
"Well, the spanish who first lived her named it Boca del infierno. You know in this town you really shouldn't be out by yourself at night here. Ask anyone who has lived here for at least two years."  
"Yeah, when I was walking from the motel, I never saw anyone alone always in two's or groups. What's up with that? Your the first person I meet that's alone." He now looks at her, but she has turned her back at him,  
"What's wrong, Naomi?" She reveals her face. Yellow eyes and fangs,  
"What are you?" he asks frighten, he's frozen in his steps.  
"I'm the reson people don't go out alone in this town. I'm a Vampire." She get's closer to him.  
"Vampires are myths, only real in Shows,movies and books."  
"Oh, no! my dear, they're very real. And I'm going to turn you into one because my mate got a soul."  
"You...you don't have a soul?" he's still frozen and she's dangerously close to his neck.  
"Off course not! Vampires are nothing like people read in those novels by Anne Rice or someone else. You die and a demon sets up shop in your old house. And it walks and talks and remembers your life, but it's not you." She sinks her fangs in his throat and drinks him almost dry, then she cut's her wrist and gives him a little of her blood.  
***  
To be continued.........  
  
(R&R, please!!!!! Tell me what ya think. Sorry a little on the short side, but hey, I'm just stuck, I jsut don't know what to write. I'll keep on tryin', I will finish this story and me others. ~CrazyDru, Iceland) 


End file.
